You are My EX
by KimsLovey
Summary: KAIBAEK - Byun Baekhyun, namja yang sangat imut, selalu ceria namun memiliki fisik yang lemah. Kim Jong In, namja yang kasar, urakan, hobby dance, namun sesungguhnya baik hati. Kyung Soo, namja yang lembut, manis, namun menyimpan suatu rahasia. bagaimana hubungan mereka bertiga sebenarnya? (slight KAISOO) DLDR. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 - First meet

Author: WidaLucu

Main cast: Kim Jong In & Byun Baek Hyun, and the others.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama, School life.

.

.

Annyeong.. KAIBAEK shipper(?) silahkan baca, yang gak suka silakan klik back.. hehehe..

Hug, Kiss, Peace and Love EXO!

Ready…

Go..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(California International Hospital)**

.

"Umma, Aku mau pulang ya.." kata seorang namja berwajah imut namun pucat, Byun Baekhyun. Ia sedang mencoba membujuk Ummanya agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit yang sudah ditempatinya hampir 6 bulan.

"Belum saatnya sayang." Wanita paruh baya itu menjawab halus permintaan putranya.

"Tapi aku rindu Appa, aku rindu Kyung Soo, aku rindu Korea, Umma."

"Umma juga merindukan mereka Chagiya, tapi kau masih harus menjalani perawatan intensif disini."

.

_Bronchopneumonia, radang akut paru-paru yang menyerang beberapa lobus paru-paru seseorang yang ditandai dengan adanya bercak-bercak infiltrate di paru-paru disebabkan oleh bakteri dan virus._

Penyakit itulah yang menyebabkan Byun Baekhyun harus berpisah jauh dari keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya di Seoul karena harus menjalani perawatan intensif di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di negri paman Sam tersebut.

.

"Lusa Appa akan kesini, satu minggu penuh Appa akan menemanimu, dan Umma pulang sebentar untuk melihat keadaan rumah, dan dongsaengmu di rumah."

"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut, Umma?" Baekhyun masih saja merayu Ummanya.

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Ummanya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau selama 6 bulan, pertanyaan yang sama selalu keluar setiap harinya minimal 3kali sehari dari bibir mungil putra sulungnya tersebut.

Sebetulnya bukan perasaan kesal, hanya saja miris mendengar celoteh Baekhyun yang selalu minta pulang. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia namja yang manis, cerewet, manja, ceria dan sedikit rusuh, hanya saja kondisi tubuhnya lemah karena penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Sejak kecil pula Baekhyun sudah akrab dengan berbagai alat medis dan obat-obatan. Meskipun demikian ia tetap cerewet. Hanya ketika pingsan barulah ia diam.

Berbeda dengan sang adik Kyung Soo, ia juga manis, sangat manis malah, tenang, pintar memasak, sangat rapi kesehariannya, rajin, dan lembut. Fisiknya juga baik, Kyung Soo sangat sehat.

.

.

.

.

**(Byun's Mansion – Seoul)**

.

"Kyung Soo-ah, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Appanya kepada putra bungsu keluarga Byun.

"Annii.. Appa, aku tidak melamun, aku hanya sedang merindukan Hyungie dan Umma. Bukankah Appa akan kesana Lusa? Bolehkah aku ikut?" mata bulat besar itu memandang penuh harap kepada sang Appa.

"Tentu saja.. Tidak.. Kau harus sekolah. Lagipula Appa dan Umma sengaja bertukar agar kau bisa bertemu Umma disini."

"Tapi aku juga merindukan Hyungie."

"Doakan saja agar Hyungmu cepat pulih, agar perawatannya bisa dipindahkan kemari."

"Setiap hari, Appa, tapi Hyung tidak juga pulang." Mendung mampir sebentar di wajah Kyung Soo.

"Hei.. jangan sedih begitu, Hyung-mu keadaanya sudah lebih baik, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Lebih baik kau siapkan kado saja untuk Hyungmu. Biar nanti Appa sampaikan."

"Ah Ya.. Appa betul juga.. kalau begitu besok sepulang sekolah aku akan ke Mall dulu, mencari kado untuk Hyungie."

"Bersama namja itu lagi? Hmm.. siapa namanya, kenapa tidak dikenalkan pada Appa?" Goda Appanya.

"Rahasiaaaaa…" sahut Kyung Soo sambil melarikan diri.

"Aih.. anak Appa sudah besar, eoh?" teriak Appanya.

.

.

.

**(Two years later)**

.

.

**BRUUUKKKK…**

.

"Aw… Appoo.." sahut seorang namja sambil meringis.

"Mian, Aku tidak melihatmu." Jawab seorang namja cuek.

"Bagaimana kau mau melihatku kalau kau berjalan sambil terus melihat layar handphonemu, hitam."

"Hey.. jangan asal bicara pendek. Aku sedang membaca SMS penting, kau saja yang sengaja ingin bertabrakan denganku kan?"

"Omo.. Apa maksudmu Preman pasar? Aku? Sengaja menabrakan diri? Dalam mimpimu saja."

"Demi Tuhan ya pudel, apa maksudmu menyebutku preman pasar? Dan aku memang melihat dari kejauhan kau seperti kebingungan? Kenapa? Lupa jalan pulang? Sudah pikun?"

"Hmm.. itu.. Anno.. Chakkamanneyo, APA MAKSUDMU AKU PUDEL? Kau ini kasar sekali sih, sudah hitam, mirip preman pasar, pantas sih, tampangmu memang seperti orang jahat."

"HAH.. yasudahlah.. tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu. Pudel." Baru satu langkah beranjak, ia merasa kaosnya ditarik keras oleh si pudel tadi.

"Aduuhhh.. Apalagi sekarang?" sahutnya malas.

"Kau benar soal aku kebingungan. Aku memang.. uhmm.. lupa jalan pulang." Ucapnya sambil meremas-remas ujung sweater tipisnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Bisa kah kau antarkan aku ke rumahku?"

"Dasar aneh, kau meminta pertolongan padaku? Pada orang jahat? Preman pasar? Memangnya kau tidak takut padakuuuuu? Haaaa?" Goda namja hitam tadi.

"Tentu saja takut. Uhmm.. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Lagi pula kau harus tanggung jawab. Lihat nih." Namja pudel tadi memperlihatkan sikunya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak karena insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, ku obati dulu sikutmu. Apartemenku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari sini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah." Tidak takutkah kau _pudel _pada namja yang kau sebut preman pasar tadi?

.

.

**(At Apartement)**

"Kenapa kau bisa nyasar sih? Sampai tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah sendiri, dasar aneh." Sahut namja preman pasar sambil mentotol-totol luka di siku pudel dengan kapas dan betadine.

"Aku sudah lama tidak tinggal di Korea, baru kemarin pindah kembali kesini. dan kau tahu Korea ternyata sudah berubah banyak. Dulu rumahku paling tinggi, sekarang kalah tinggi dengan gedung-gedung apartement, termasuk gedung apartementmu ini. Atap rumahku jadi tidak lagi terlihat. Rumahku jadi pendek."

"Iya, pendek sepertimu, kan?hahaha.."

"Terserah.. jadi intinya, aku Lupa jalan pulang. Dan parahnya handphoneku tertinggal di rumah. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi orang rumah. Ah.. mereka pasti kebingungan mencariku. Kasian Umma, pasti ia sekarang sudah menangis, mungkin."

"Oh Tuhan, Pudel. Apa tenggorokanmu tidak kering bicara sepanjang itu ha?"

"Kering sih. Jadi Apa aku boleh minta minum?"

Dengan kaki di hentak-hentakan, namja preman pasar itu masuk ke dapur minimalis di apartementnya mengambilkan minum untuk tamu cerewetnya.

"Gomawo. Ternyata kau baik juga. Hanya tampangmu saja yang sediki urakkan, hitam, seperti pre… upss.. Oh.. Ya.. kita belum berkenalan, namaku bukan pudel aku punya nama."

"Hmmm.." namja preman tersebut tampak tidak tertarik.

"Baekhyun." Namja pudel tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jong In. Baiklah Baekhyun, sekarang kau sudah tidak haus kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Luka di sikutmu sudah tidak terlalu sakitkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang pulanglah. Ini sudah hampir sore."

kali ini Baekhyun tidak menggeleng.

"Bagaimana caranya aku pulang, hitam?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku, pudel."

"Yatuhan.. ternyata benar ya, kau ini jahat, tidak berperasaan, dan tidak.."

"OKE.. OKEEE.. Aku temani. Cepatlah berdiri, aku tidak mau telingaku jadi cepat tuli karena mendengar ocehanmu"

"Aku sudah berdiri sialaaaannnn.." geram Baekhyun.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama namja bernama lengkap Kim Jong In ini tertawa begitu lepas.

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**

.

Cut… Segitu dulu yakkk.. hahaha.. Bye.. Cup..


	2. Chapter 2 - who's he?

**I'm Your EX (part two)**

Author: WidaLucu

Main cast: Kim Jong In, Byun BaekHyun.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama, School life.

_Annyeong.. Yeorobundeul~ I'm Back.._

_Ready…_

_Go.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**(Kim Jongin's Apartement)**

.

**-KAI POV-**

Seminggu sudah pudel imut itu selalu datang ke apartmentku, melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya. _Wait,, _apa aku baru mengatakan dia IMUT(?) Oh.. what's wrong with me..

_"Jangan sungkan, aku sudah menganggap apartementmu seperti apartementku sendiri." _Itu sepenggal kalimat yang selalu membuatku tertawa setiap mengingatnya. Dasar bodoh.

Aku penasaran, apa siang ini dia akan kembali datang kesini? Dia datang setiap aku pulang sekolah. Dan semenjak itu pula entah mengapa aku selalu ingin cepat sampai apartementku, seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya berdiri lama di depan pintu.

Pudel imut itu bilang dia menjalani _Home Schooling, _tapi dia tidak menjelaskan kenapa, aku juga tidak ingin bertanya, dengan alasan takut menyinggung privacynya, mungkin dia punya alasan yang tidak ingin dia _share, _meskipun sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran.

"Jonginnieee.."

See? Dia sudah berjongkok di depan pintu apartementku.

"Ayo, cepat buka pintunya.. hawa di luar sangat panas tahu." protesnya manja.

"Iya, bawel. Sabar sebentar."

Setelah pintu terbuka dia langsung menyerbu masuk dan duduk di depan airblower, hawa di luar memang panas, summer kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartement, keduanya berdulu-duluan untuk bisa duduk sedekat-dekatnya dengan _air blower_.

"Hey.. pudel geser sedikit. Memangnya hanya kau saja yang gerah?"

"Tidak mau.. kau tidak lihat keringatku nih, banyak sekali." ia mengusap leher putihnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan gerakan kecil itu bahkan mampu membuat darahku berdesir hangat. Ada yang bisa jelaskan, aku ini kenapa? untuk menutupi kegugupanku, aku ambil alih saja _air blowernya _supaya jadi dekat aku.

**Sreeekkk.. ** aku geser posisi _airblower _itu jadi menghadap tubuhku..haha..

.

"Apa-apaan kau hitam, kembalikan.."

**.**

**Sreeeeekkkk..**

.

"Pudel, kau jangan serakaaah.. lagipula badanmu kan tipis, kau tidak takut masuk angin?"

**.**

**Sreeeeekkkk..** aku geser lagi.

.

"Tapi tadi aku jalan dari rumah sampai apartementmu, tahu.." kekeuhnya.

**.**

**Sreeeekkk..**

**.**

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kesini setiap hari?"

**.**

**Sreeekkk..**

.

"AAAHHHH.. Jong In, kembalikan.." teriaknya tepat di wajahku.

**.**

**KRRRAAAAAKKKKKKKK..**

Suara apa itu?

.

"ANNIIYOOOO… AIRBLOWERKUUUU!" teriak Jongin heboh. Tatapannya nanar ke arah blowernya yang kini patah bagian leher. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan siap meluncurkan aksi marah-marahnya terhadap tamu special apartementnya tersebut.

"Eh? Mendadak aku tidak gerah." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya memandang kemana saja asal bukan ke namja berkulit hitam yang sedang berambisi untuk menelannya hidup-hidup.

"YAAKKKKKK! Seenaknya saja kau bicara dasar pudel, pendek, ahjumma peyot, cerewet, kau harus gantiiiiiii!" teriak Jongin lagi kali ini sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Baekhyun kasar.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Baekhyun memelas.

"TENTU SAJA PUDEL!"

"Ya.. Ya.. baiklah. Pelan lah sedikit, kepalaku pusing."

.

.

.

.

**(Byun's Mansion)**

"Umma, Hyungie kemana?" Tanya Kyung soo yang sedang membantu Ummanya memasak untuk makan malam.

"Mungkin sedang bermain ke tempat teman barunya itu." Jawab Ummanya, terlihat sekali bahwa Nyonya Byun sangat senang melihat putra sulungnya yang belakangan ini selalu bersemangat dan ceria.

"Sepertinya Hyung dan teman barunya itu sangat dekat, Umma."

"Umma juga tidak begitu tahu, tidak apalah, asal Hyungmu senang. Selama dua tahun di California dia tidak pernah punya teman." Jawab Ummanya sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia.

"Nde, aku juga senang melihat Hyungie senang." _Aku juga senang melihat Umma senang._

"AKU PULAAANNGGGG.." teriakan orang yang baru saja dibicarakan itu terdengar menggema di mansion besar keluarga Byun.

"Chagiya, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana harimu?" sambut Umma Byun meriah.

"Baik Umma.. eh tidak juga sih, hari ini aku merusak barang di apartement temanku Umma." Jawab si sulung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigooo.. kau merusak barang temanmu? Ah.. Umma lupa, siapa nama temanmu itu, Chagi?"

"Kemarin kan sudah aku beritahu Umma.. Namanya KAI, tapi nama aslinya Jong In, Hmm.. Kim Jong In."

_'Kim Jong In?'_ Ulang Kyung Soo pelan. Entah mengapa ada rasa sakit mendera hati Bungsu dari Byun ini ketika mendengar nama itu.

Kyung Soo hanya bingung, kenapa nama teman Hyungnya itu harus Kim Jong In, kenapa bukan Kim Jong Hyun, atau Kim Jong Hwan, atau Kim Jong Jong mungkin? Ah.. tapi di Seoul ini bukan satu saja orang yang bernama Kim Jong In, right? Kyung Soo harap Kim Jong In yang Hyungnya maksud bukan satu orang itu.

"Nde, Kim Jong In. Baiklah, Umma tidak akan melupakannya lagi, Sayang, mianhae. Lalu benda apa yang kau rusak? Hmm?" Tanya Ummanya.

"Air Blower. Hehehe.." cengirnya polos.

"Yatuhan, Baekhyuniie, kenapa bisa sampai kau merusak airblower orang sih? Ada-ada saja. Haha.. yasudah kalau begitu, besok kau beli lah yang baru untuk menggantinya, ne. Kau mau Umma antar?"

"Tidak perlu Umma, aku mau pergi bersama Kyung Soo saja ne, Kau mau kan Saeng?"

"Eh? I.. Iya.. aku mau, Hyungie." Kyung Soo yang dari tadi sibuk berbengong ria akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Hyungnya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya setelah membeli Blower baru di sebuah supermarkt, Kyung Soo tidak bisa mengelak saat Hyungnya meminta supir keluarga mereka agar langsung ke apartement temannya tersebut.

**Tingg.. Toonggg..**

**Tingg.. Toonggg..**

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal sudah lima menit dia berdiri di depan pintu dan memencet bel, tapi si hitam itu tidak juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

_Ceklekk.._

.

"Pudel, ada apa kemari? Ini kan hari minggu, dan ini masih sangat pagi, kau menggangu tidurku tahu.."

Kai keluar membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dalam keadaan bangun tidur, dengan _sleeveless _dan boxer pendek hitam, serta rambut yang berantakan yang menjadikan kai terlihat jadi, sedikit'coret' , sangat SEXY!

"Aigoo.. ini sudah jam sebelas siang, hitam.. kau ini malas sekali. Rejekimu bisa dipatok ayam tahu." bawel Baekhyun.

"Sebelum ayam itu mematok rejekiku, aku akan menangkapnya, mencincangnya, mengolahnya jadi Chicken Gordon Blue dan memakannya dengan saus tomat.."

"Aishh.. kau ini.."

"Jadi ada apa, ndek?"

"Ini.. Aku mengantarkan blower baru untuk mengganti blower bututmu yang kemarin aku rusakkan. Aku baik, ne?"

"Sudah seharusnya."

"Aih aku hampir lupa. Aku kesini dengan Dongsaengku, ia menunggu ku di mobil. Akan ku panggil dia kemari."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja mengenalkanmu padanya lah."

"Hmmm.."

Selang lima menit berlalu, Baekhyun kembali ke hadapan Jongin, kali ini ia datang dengan seoang namja manis bermata bulat besar berbibir hati yang wajahnya teduh dan penuh kelembutan.

"Kyung Soo-ah, kenalkan. Ini teman baru Hyungie. Kim Jong In." kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu adiknya.

"Ne.. kenalkan aku Byun Kyung Soo, senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Jong In-sshi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kyung Soo-sshi."

Setelah itu baik Jong in ataupun Kyung Soo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Oh iya, hitam, aku mau ambil Cheese cake-ku yang ku taruh di kulkasmu kemarin, belum kau makan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu… ambil saja sendiri di dapur. Belum ku makan sedikipun."

Akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur apartement Jong In yang sudah ia hafal betul letaknya, meninggalkan dua orang tersebut di ruang tamu. Entah kenapa Kyung Soo merasa sangat sesak di dadanya dan mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam Apartement Jong in. Sekarang Kyung Soo dan Jong In terdiam dalam keheningan masing-masing. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Jong In memutuskan untuk memecah kebisuan.

.

.

.

"Kyung Soo-ah, apakah kau masih membenciku?"

.

.

.

**JEENGGGGG…. JEEEEENGGGGGG….**

.

.

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3 - the truth is

your Ex.

Author: WidaLucu

Main cast: Kim Jong In, Byun Kyung Soo, Byun Baek Hyun, and the others.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama, School life.

Huwaaaa~ kim seneng kalau pada suka sama FF kim.. Tapi sedih juga sih, dari ribuan viewers, yang kasih review cuma dikit, padahal review dari readers sekalian itu kayak energiiii buat aku.. hueee...

Yang mintak chapter dipanjangin, nih yang sekarang 'rada' panjang dikit.. hehehe.. _kaborrr..._

Oh iya, ada yang nanya PUDEL itu apa, PUDEL itu jenis anjing, yang LUCU BGT, bulunya halus, kecil, pendek, imut, gemesin deh pokoknya..hehe

_._

_._

Ready…

Go..

_._

_._

_._

_**Last Chapter~**_ _**.**_

_"Kyung Soo-ah, apakah kau masih membenciku?"_

.

.

Kyung Soo sendiri bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jong In kepadanya. Apakah ia _masih_ membenci Jongin? Memangnya ia pernah membenci namja ini?

.

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak pernah membencimu…" Jawab Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan namja bermata besar dihadapannya ini sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Karena dari nada bicara Kyung Soo sendiri seperti tidak yakin dengan jawabanya.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau serius atau tidak. Yang pasti aku aku tidak ingin kau membenciku karena kejadian yang sudah lalu itu." Kata Jong In.

Kalimat Jong in malah semakin membuat Kyung Soo merasa tidak yakin, apakah dia membenci atau tidak membenci namja hitam satu ini.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Yang jelas saat ini aku tidak sedang merasa perlu untuk membencimu. Dan satu lagi kurasa lebih baik kau jangan mengatakan pada Hyungie kalau kau mengenalku." Ketus Kyung Soo.

Selanjutnya mereka berbicara sedikit pelan takut terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang sekarang asik dengan Cheese Cakenya di dapur, tanpa tahu apapun.

.

.

.

.

(Kyung Soo's Room)

Byun Kyung Soo sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya. Membuka sebuah album foto yang masih disimpannya dengan apik. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian setengah tahun lalu.

_._

_**Flashback**_

_"Katakan apa kesalahanku, sampai kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita Jongin-ah."_

_"Tidak ada, kau tidak punya salah apapun. Saking tidak punyanya aku sampai merasa kau terlalu sempurna untukku Kyung Soo-ah."_

_"Bullshit.. alasanmu basi, Jongin."_

_"Aku harus mulai menjalani Trainee ku sebagai dancer." kim Jongin berkilah._

_"Aku bisa menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun. Aku bisa."_

_"Itulah! Aku bosan, kau terlalu penurut, aku tidak merasakan gairah berpacaran yang menggebu-gebu saat bersamamu. Kau tidak…."_

_"Tidak apaaa?" Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata besar miliknya._

_"Aku tidak mendapatkan feel yang aku mau Kyung Soo-ah, kau bukan seseorang yang aku cari, kau bukan seseorang yang tepat, kau..."_

_"CUKUPPPPP... Demi Tuhan, Jongin, kita sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari satu tahun, dan kau mengatakan aku bukan orang yang tepat? Lalu apa arti nado saranghae yang kau ucapkan padaku waktu itu?" Sakit.. hatinya sungguh sangat sakit._

_"Maaf, mungkin waktu itu aku hanya kasihan padamu saja." jawab Jongin tanpa perasaan._

_"Ha.. ha.. Aku mengerti. Terimakasih karena atas kejujuranmu yang sungguh menyakitkan Jong in. Kita putus" Saking sakitnya ia bahkan mampu menertawai dirinya sendiri._

_"Terima kasih Kyung Soo-ah. Hatiku lega rasanya karena sudah tidak terikat lagi denganmu." Ucap Jong in dengan begitu entengnya._

_._

_Kemudian berakhirlah hubungan dua orang yang sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari setahun ini, tanpa permasalahan yang jelas._

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Saeng?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengendap-ngendap masuk sambil mengintip di balik punggung sang adik.

"Bukan apa-apa, hyungie.. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hyung ada disini?" Kyung Soo yang sangat gugup dan kelabakan karena takut ketahuan sang Hyung, ia sungguh kaget dan secepat kilat menutup album foto yang masih terbuka tersebut.

"Lalu itu apa?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah album foto yang di pegangi dengan erat oleh adiknya. "Itu album foto kan?"

"Ne, ini memang album foto."

"Boleh kah aku melihatnya?" Pinta Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih album foto itu dari tangan Kyung Soo.

Secepat kilat bungsu Byun itu manjauhkan tangannya yang memegang album foto tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, jebal!" rengek sang Hyung

"Ku mohon jangan Hyung." Lirih Kyung Soo, wajahnya berubah sendu, berharap agar kakaknya itu tidak memaksanya.

Meskipun Byun Baekhyun kini tidak lagi memaksa namun tetap saja ia penasaran dan ingin melihatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Saeng?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu setidaknya, katakan pada Hyung, foto siapa yang ada dalam album itu?"

"Hmmm…" Kyung Soo hanya berdehem pelan.

"Astaga ayolah, Kau membuat Hyungmu penasaran setengah mati. Cepat katakann.."

"Ini.. Album foto mantan kekasihku, Hyung.." jawab Kyung Soo muram. Melihat perubahan wajah adiknya, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal itu.

Baekhyun tahu banyak dari cerita adiknya bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu adalah namja teregois dan terjahat yang pernah ada di dunia. Dan ia tahu Kyung Soo sangat sedih jika membicarakan hal ini lagi.

"Mian.. Mainhae Kyung Soo-ah. Hyung tidak bermaksud menanyakan itu padamu. Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi, ne?" sahut Baekhyun mencoba menghibur adiknya.

Namun tampaknya tidak banyak berhasil karena sang adik masih memasang wajah suram. Yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchannayo Hyungie…"

"Aku betul-betul membenci namja tak berperasaan itu Kyung Soo-ah. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menderita sama seperti dia membuatmu menderita, Hyung Janji!"

**"HYUUNNGGG!"**

Baekhyun terhenyak, ini adalah kali pertama adiknya membentak dirinya. Memangnya apa yang salah dalam ucapannya? Wajah sedih Kyung Soo kini juga berubah menjadi marah. Entahlah apa sebabnya..

"Wae.. waeyooo? Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Mian.. Hyung, aku tidak sengaja. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu pakai bersumpah segala. Lagipula kau kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan namja brengsek ini, Hyung.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu. Tapi memang kau tidak perlu tahu dan berurusan dengan namja ini. karena…"

"Karena?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ah.. Sudahlah.. Hyung, keluar dari kamar ku, aku ingin membereskan kamar ini, berantakan sekali." Alih Kyung Soo sambil mendorong-dorong Hyungnya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

**(JongIn's Apartement)**

Kim Jong In melangkahkan kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia sengaja tidak menggunakan lift untuk mencapai apartementnya yang berada dilantai 4 itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa bahwa ternyata si Pudel teman barunya itu adalah kakak dari namja yang hatinya ia hancurkan sedemikian rupa. Mengakui? Tentu saja. Saat itu ia tahu bahwa dirinya jahat. Tapi dia jujur, awalnya ia pikir ia memang mencintai namja bermata bulat besar itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan dan datar-datar saja. Dan kemudian hubungan mereka berakhir, tentu saja berakhir dengan kata-kata kasar yang pasti sangat menyakitkan itu.. Bila memikirkannya lagi rasanya Jong In sangat menyesal. Ia pasti sudah membuat seseorang sakit hati.

.

"_Aku menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Dan kalau ternyata dia adalah kakakmu, aku menghargainya. Kalau aku tidak menghargainya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan aku tidak menghargaimu… lagi?"_

_._

Kim jong in terus saja memutar-mutar kalimat yang ia ucapkan kemarin ketika berada hanya berdua bersama Kyung Soo. Kalimat yang bahkan tidak kalah jahatnya, dengan kalimat 'putus' mereka dulu. Ya Tuhan, dimana aku bisa les berbicara, agar kalimat-kalimat yang ku produksi tidak sampai melukai hati orang, batinnya.

Kini ia sendiri bingung, benarkah ia hanya menganggap Baekhyun teman? Sedangkan ia mulai merasakan rasa-rasa lain tumbuh seiring intensitas mereka bertemu, ia suka cara Baekhyun berceloteh, tersenyum, ngambek, marah, dan cara baekhyun untuk membuatnya ikut tertawa.

Tak ada pemecahan yang ditemukan Jong In, walaupun ia memikirkan hal itu berkali-kali. Mungkin inilah awal baru baginya untuk memperbaiki diri, agar bisa menjadi lebih baik, lebih dewasa, tidak berkata ketus apalagi kasar. Tapi benarkah dengan Baekhyun? Dengan namja yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari bekas kekasihnya dulu? Bolehkah ia memperbaiki kesalahannya terdahulu? Dan apakah ia belum terlambat? Tapi kalaupun sudah terlambat, ia tetap akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa berubah. Demi Baekhyun kah? Entahlah.

Tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan pintu Apartementnya. Namja yang terlihat kusut itu kemudian mengentry pass lock number di kunci apartementnya.

_._

_Cekleekkkk_

Kim Jong in, baru beberapa langkah masuk ke ruang tamu apartementnya. Dan kini ia mendapatkan suguhan yang sangat manis. Namja yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya itu kini tengah terlelap di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Jong In tidak tahu bagaimana cara Baekhyun bisa masuk ke Apartementnya, mungkin ia sudah mencuri lihat ketika Jong In mengentry Pass lock number pintunya? Sepertinya demikian. Jong In hanya tersenyum memikirkan tingkah konyol namja yang sering ia panggil pudel ini.

Ia melangkah dan mengambil remote tivi kemudian mematikannya. Kemudian ia mensejajarkan wajahnya demi memandang Baekhyun yang sepertinya tertidur sangat lelap. Semakin lama jarak wajah mereka semakin menghilang dan.

.

**Cup..**

.

Satu kecupan manis berhasil dicuri Jong in dari pudel imutnya tersebut. _Manis._

Jong In memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan sedikit membetulkan letak kepala Baekhyun. Agar posisi tidurnya semakin nyaman. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melakukan segala hal tersebut sambil tersenyum dan terus memandangi Baekhyun.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangun kan ku, hitammmm? Aku jadi kemalaman untuk pulang." tanya Baekhyun setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidurmu saja seperti orang mati begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu, Ha?" jawabnya sambil mencuci buah apel.

"Aku lelah menuggumu seharian. Kau kemana saja sih?" protes baekhyun sambil mencomot apel yang bahkan belum selesai dikupas Jongin.

"Aku latihan dance, untuk kompetisi dance nasional minggu depan."

"Omo.. benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Bangganya.

"Sombong sekali.. huh.. memangnya kau yakin bakal menang?" remeh Baekhyun.

"Berani bertaruh?" tantang JongIn.

"Siapa takut! Apa Deal-nya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan ku pikirkan."

"Lalu setelah itu, kau akan dikenal sebagai KAI, eoh?"

"YAP.. Keren kan?"

"KEREN MBAHMU.. Kim Jong In lebih bagus." jujur Baekhyun.

"HAH.. Dasar pendek. Tidak bisa lihat orang seneng sedikit."

"Haha.. Ngomong-ngomong boleh kah aku melihat performmu nanti?"

"Hmmm.." jawaban singkat dari Jongin, nyatanya mampu membuat Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan.

"HUAH? JINJJA? Gomawooooo.. Jonginnieeee.."

**Pukkk.. **Tangan kurus Baekhyun kini melingkar di perut Jongin, kepalanya yang hanya setinggi dada kini menyelusup dan hidungnya menghirup wangi namja berkulit hitam itu, singkatnya mereka kini **berpelukan.**

.

"Eh.. Kau ini kenapa? seperti tidak pernah nonton kompetisi dance saja, dasar norak." JongIn mencoba mengalihkan rasa berdebarnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah." jawab Baekhyun melas.

.

.

.

.

**(Byun's Mansion)**

Semakin hari Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jong in semakin dekat. Entahlah hubungan mereka seperti apa. Tapi ada satu orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kedekatan mereka.

Dialah Byun Kyung Soo, Apakah benar ia mengkhawatirkan Hyungnya? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan atas kedekatan kakaknya dengan namja yang jujur saja sampai saat ini masih ia cintai. Benarkah bahwa ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hyungnya? atau justru perasaan yang lain, tapi apa? Bencikah? Cemburukah? Iri?

**.**

**.**

**To: Kim Jong In**

**Time: 15:30 KST**

**Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisakah kita bertemu di taman tempat dulu kita bisa bertemu? - Kyung Soo**

.

.

Namja itu kini mengigiti bibirnya sambil menatapi layar ponselnya berkali-kali. Sebuah pesan singkat terlanjur ia kirim untuk namja yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Apakah ia memang harus menemui namja itu lagi? Sebenarnya apa lagi yang mau dia bicarakan dengan Jong In?

.

.

**From: Kim Jong In.**

**Time: 15:34**

**Baiklah. Aku akan datang setengah jam lagi.**

.

.

Sebuah pesan balasan singkat dari Jongin, mau tidak mau memunculkan sebuah senyuman, bagaimana tidak. Namja itu masih mengingat taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu. _Dulu. ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih_.

Taman itu terlihat cukup ramai, banyak pasangan muda-mudi, dan juga keluarga kecil yang bersantai berjalan-jalan atau duduk nyaman di atas rumput hijau yang terbentang luas. Dua orang namja kini duduk berdampingan, namun tidak ada satu dari mereka yang tampaknya hendak memulai pembicaraan.

.

Dua menit berlalu..

.

"Apa yang sebetulnya ingin kau bicarakan, Kyung Soo-ah?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal Hubungan kita, Ah.. maksudku, meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara kita." Kyung Soo menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Oh.. soal itu. Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Saat itu, ketika kita putus dulu, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal sekasar itu padamu. Aku minta maaf. " Tutur Jongin, tulus.

"Haha.." Kyung Soo tertawa sumbang. "Benarkah ini kau? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Maksudku.. Seorang Kim Jong In, meminta maaf? Ada apa denganmu? Selama aku mengenalmu, inilah pertama kalinya aku mendengar kalimat itu." Sindir Kyung Soo heran. Sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud bicara sesinis itu, tapi hatinya sakit, melihat perubahan dalam diri namja itu setelah ia bertemu Hyungnya, padahal mereka berkenalan saja belum begitu lama.

"Maaf, mungkin ini terlihat seperti candaan bagimu. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sekarang. Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu."

"Terserah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau tidak ada, sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara." Kyung Soo menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin yang sudah beranjak berdiri. Namja itu hanya terdiam sambil melihat pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan cepat, Jong In melepaskannya.

"Aku… aku masih mencintaimu Jong In." Hela sejenak. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan Hyung dan kembali berpaling padaku. Aku bisa seperti Hyung. Aku bisa. Sungguh." tutur Kyung Soo dengan mimik wajah yang betul-betul menunjukan keseriusan. Mata Kim Jong In membelalak sempurna. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya JongIn heran.

"Baekhyun Hyung mungkin memang menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada aku. Baekhyun Hyung juga mungkin lebih menarik dari pada aku. Tapi, aku sudah lebih lama mengenalmu, aku yang selalu bersamamu. Aku yang mencintaimu. Kumohon… kumohon tinggalkan Hyung. Dan kembali lah bersamaku." Kata Kyung Soo.

.

Kim Jong in diam mematung dengan sempurna.

.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi seperti Hyung. Kalau memang kau menyukai Baekhyun Hyung. Aku yakin, aku bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau." Lanjut Kyung Soo masih mencoba meyakinkan namja yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu, Kyung Soo-ah?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin!" jerit Kyung Soo

"Tapi aku tidakkkkkk!" sahut Jong in tidak kalah keras.

"Tolong mengerti aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Air mata kini mulai mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata bening besar itu.

"Ku mohon tinggalkan Baekhyun Hyung. Baekhyun Hyung tidak lebih baik dariku. Dia hanya namja lemah, ia juga bawel, manja, yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, dia namja yang sangat ceroboh." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kyung Soo.. Cukup.. Sadarlah dia Hyungmu." bentak Jongin tidak habis pikir.

.

**"YA.. DAN AKU MEMBENCINYAAA!"** teriak Kyung Soo dengan sangat keras.

.

.

.

.

-to be continue-

**Maaf Do Kyung Soo, dirimu ku buat sangat Out of character.. hiks.. demi kelangsungan FF saja kok..hehehe..**

**I'll wait for Your review, guys~ ****_Kecupppp~_**


	4. Chapter 4 - my dongsaeng

Your Ex (Part Three-Additional)

Maincast: Kim Jong in, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Kyung Soo, dll.

Genre: romance, hurt, drama, school life.

.

Annyeong..

Taraaammmmm~ Ini loh, aku bawa part three additional. Aku juga gak tau sih maksudnya apaan part additional.. hahaha.. yang jelas ini bukan part 4, karena ini latarnya masih pake yang di part 3, aduh ribet..hehehe.. pokonya part 4 masih OTW..hehe..

.

.

Enjoy! ^-^

.

.

.

(Baekhyun POV)

Saat ini aku sedang mengintil Kyung Soo yang mendadak pergi sangat buru-buru sekali, padahal sore ini sangat mendung dan kurasa ia tidak membawa payung, bahkan dia tidak menggunakan jaket, sebenarnya adikku itu mau kemana sih, kenapa dia terlihat tergesa-gesa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya diam-diam, kalian, jangan beritahu adikku ya..

Eh.. Rupanya Kyung Soo menuju ke arah taman. Hmm.. Apa dia janjian dengan seseorang? Temannya? Atau _Namjachingu-nya? _Huaaa.. aku betul-betul harus mengintipnya..

Ternyata benar, Kyung soo memang ada janji dengan seseorang.. seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi_, _yang memakai topi, mereka duduk disana, _namja _itu duduk berdampingan dengan Kyung Soo, diatas rumput, dan mereka berdua membelakangi ku. Ah aku jadi penasaran, siapa ya namja disamping Kyung Soo.. pokoknya nanti aku harus paksa Kyung Soo cerita.. batinku semangat!

Aduh,, aku baru tahu kalau menguping adalah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan.. haha.. Mungkin nanti akan ku masukkan dalam list hobbyku..

.

.

_"Apa yang sebetulnya ingin kau bicarakan, Kyung Soo-ah?"_

.

**DEGGGGGG**

.

Suara itu…

Aku mengenalnya.

Betul, tidak mungkin salah..

Sebuah suara renyah, suara yang belakangan ini sering ku dengar, atau lebih tepatnya yang selalu ingin ku dengar.

.

_"Aku ingin membicarakan soal Hubungan kita, Ah.. maksudku, meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara kita." _ Aku melihat Kyung Soo yang kini tertunduk.

.

Hubungan? Apa maksudnya? Hubungan apa?

Agak sulit mendengar suara mereka, suara bising lalu lintas, suara anak-anak kecil yang berkejaran ditaman, dan juga suara mereka yang semakin kecil, membuatku semakin sulit mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Samar..

.

_"Aku… aku masih mencintaimu Jong In. Bisakah kau tinggalkan Hyung dan kembali berpaling padaku. Aku bisa seperti Hyung. Aku bisa. Sungguh."_

_._

_._

Sakit..

Tuhan…

Kuatkan aku…

Apakah aku aku harus tetap disini, mendengarkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak seharusnya ku dengar?

Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan Tuhan, _namja _yang kini aku sadari telah merajai hatiku adalah _namja _yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah merajai hati adikku.

Aku bingung, aku mulai kehilangan konsentrasiku.

.

.

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi seperti Hyung. Kalau memang kau menyukai Baekhyun Hyung. Aku yakin, aku bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau."_

_._

Telingaku hanya bisa menangkap suara Kyung Soo saja, entah karena suaranya yang memang kencang, atau lawan bicaranya yang berbicara terlalu pelan?

Apa maksud Kyung Soo, kenapa ia harus menjadi sepertiku? Kenapa? Sedangkan aku ingin selalu seperti dia, bebas, sehat, bersekolah, menjalani kehidupan normal. tidak sepertiku. Kenapa ia mau menjadi aku..

Kepalaku mulai berdenyut pusing, nafasku mulai memburu berat, dadaku sakit, lebih baik aku segera pergi. Aku memang tidak seharusnya mendengarkan hal ini. Aku baru saja melangkah, berbalik, ingin pulang.

.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu!"_ tiba-tiba sebuah jeritan, yang aku yakini suara Kyung Soo, menghentikan gerakanku.

_"Tapi aku tidakkkkkk!"_ sahut _namja _lawan bicaranya tidak kalah keras.

_"Tolong mengerti aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." _Suara Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

Kuat Baekhyun,,

Tahan..

.

_"Ku mohon tinggalkan Baekhyun Hyung. Baekhyun Hyung tidak lebih baik dariku. Dia hanya namja lemah, ia juga bawel, manja, tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, dia namja yang sangat ceroboh." lanjutnya lagi._

_._

_._

Tidak..

Kyung Soo..

**Hanya namja Lemah,**

**Lemah.**

**Bawel.**

**Manja.**

**Tidak bisa melakukan apapun.**

**sangat Ceroboh.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kyung Soo.. Sadarlah dia Hyungmu."_

Dia membelaku..

.

**_"YA.. DAN AKU MEMBENCINYAAA!"_**

_._

_._

**DUARRRRRRRR..**

.

Demi Tuhan, Mendung sore ini memang tanpa kilat dan petir, tapi tetap saja, debuman keras itu sampai dihatiku.

Katakan itu tidak benar Kyung Soo-ah.

Mana mungkin kau membenciku..

Apa salahku?

Apa salahku, Tuhan… kenapa adikku membenciku.. Aku kakaknya kandungnya..

Apakah aku seburuk itu dimatanya? Apa aku sangat merepotkan? Apa kehadiranku menjadi suatu beban untuknya? Apa sakitku menyusahkannya?

Airmataku, seakan berlomba ingin keluar, berteriak menyuarakan sesak dadaku.

Langitpun ikut berkompromi, ia mulai mengeluarkan rintiknya yang lama-kelamaan berubah deras.

Payung yang kubawakan untuk Kyung Soo pun sekarang entah dimana.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku hanya ingin pergi.

Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini.

Tapi dadaku sakit, sangat sakit..

Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

Seseorang tolong aku…

…

…

…

Gelap.

Aku tidak tahu, apa aku akan mati, sendirian, tanpa seorangpun menolongku, aku memang lemah, tidak berguna. Kyung Soo benar..

.

.

.

(author POV)

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian membukanya perlahan, ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing. Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar tidurnya. Dan sudah Pagi. Berapa lama ia tidur.. entahlah.

.

_Ceklekk…_

_._

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Nam Ahjumma membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat-obatan milik Baekhyun.

.

"Tuan muda sudah bangun" kata Nam Ahjumma sambil menaruh nampan di meja nakas Baekhyun.

"..." yang ditanya hanya diam, memandang kosong ke arah ahjumma tua, yang sudah mengurusnya sedari ia masih bayi.

"Tuan muda makan dulu, ne. Habis itu minum obat" kata Nam ahjumma lagi, karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau Ahjumma." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Nam Ahjumma yang kini sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau makan, aku tidak mau minum obat."

Nam ahjumma tersenyum tulus pada tuan mudanya, mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang,

"Kenapa tuan muda gak mau makan? Kenapa gak mau minum obat, hmm?"

"Aku gak mau ahjumma." Tolak Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa?" ditatapnya Tuan Muda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aku gak mau.. Harus kubilang berapa kali sih." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Nanti tuan muda tambah sakit. Ini harus diminum obatnya."

"AKU GAK PEDULI" teriak Baekhyun lagi kali ini sambil menangis, ia membanting botol berisi pil-pil yang harus ia minum di atas meja nakasnya, sampai pecah dan semua obatnya berhamburan di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

Mrs. Byun yang mendengar suara ribut dan teriakan putra sulungnya segera bergegas ke atas menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Tuan muda…"

"AHJUMMA KELUAR SEKARANG, HIK.. GAK USAH URUSIN AKU LAGI.. HIK.. CEPET.. KELUAR.. HIK. AKU MAU SENDIRI." teriak Bawkhyun.

"Tuan muda Baekhyunnie…" Nam Ahjumma ikut-ikutan menangis bersama tuan mudanya.

.

.

"Ada apa sayang..."

.

Mrs. Byun berlari memeluk putra sulungnya yang lagi-lagi mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

.

"Ssshhh…. Chagiya tenang, tenang, tarik nafas pelan-pelan sayang.." Wanita cantik ibu dari dua orang anak tersebut mengelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun pelan, menenangkan putranya yang mulai sesak nafas.

.

Baekhyun menggeleng, airmatanya deras mengalir, kini berputar-putar dikepalanya semua kalimat yang ia dengar kemarin sore di taman. Dadanya semakin sesak, ia semakin kesulitan bernafas.

.

"Jangan seperti ini sayang, umma mohon.. tenang, tarik nafas pelan-pelan, Baekhyun bisa, ayo nak, pelan-pelan." Setetes air mata ikut jatuh, seiring dengan melihat penderitaan yang harus dialami putra kesayangannya.

.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, bibirnya membiru.. lagi.

.

"Astaga, Baekhyunnie.. Ajhumma, telfon dokter Park sekarang.. sekarang Ahjummaaaaaa.." Panik .

.

Satu tangannya sibuk menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya, satu tangannya sibuk mengubek-ngubek laci meja Baekhyun , mencari inhaler yang biasanya bisa sedikit menolong putranya, tapi nihil. Alat itu tidak ada..

.

"Byun Ahjumma.. boleh aku bantu?"

.

Entah kenekatan dari mana, Kim Jong In yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri saja dipintu kamar Baekhyun, kini mengambil alih tubuh lemah Baekhyun dari pelukan Ummanya, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang mulai membiru, ia hembuskan oksigen perlahan-lahan, sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh _namja _yang ia sadari telah menjadi ratu dihatinya.

.

Dan ajaib.

.

Baekhyun mulai bisa tenang, sedikit demi sedikit, nafasnya mulai stabil. walaupun matanya tetap terpejam, dan air matanya tidak berenti mengalir, kedua lengannya yang berpeluk erat pada leher Jong In tetap tidak mau lepas.

.

mengusap air matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya, stress. Kejadian kemarin sore sangat membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

.

Byun Baekhyun yang berada di gendongan Jong In, dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dengan tubuh mengigil, bibir membiru, nafas yang sangat lemah, dan tidak berenti mengeluarkan air mata adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat.

.

.

Putranya ditemukan pingsan dijalan, dekat taman kemarin sore.. Dan adiknya, Kyung Soo, ada bersamanya, tapi tidak sedikitpun mau bercerita tentang apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, sampai Hyungnya collaps seperti itu.

Tapi jangan pernah menggangap sepele feeling seorang ibu,

Umma mereka tahu, apa yang terjadi, meskipun tidak satupun dari kedua orang yang sehat itu, mau berbicara.

Ia menatap miris putranya, tertampar dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Kenyataan bahwa kedua putranya, mencintai satu namja. Satu namja yang sama.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-


	5. Chapter 5 - Final

Final Part~

Maincast: Kim Jong In, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Kyung Soo, dll.

Genre: romance, hurt, drama, school life.

Part akhirrrrrr… Maaf kalau endingnya tidak berkenan ya.. Ini nerusinnya juga maksain di sela-sela jadwal aktifitas.. *soksibuk* hehehe.. (padahal emang kemampuan nulis-nya aja yang abal) hehehe.. Horee.. selesai juga satu utang ff.

.

.

Just enjoy.. ^-^

**(Baekhyun's room)**

Kim Jong In tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun, ia terus berada disamping Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu masih memeluk Baekhyun, sambil sesekali mengecup-kecup kening dan rambut namja cantik itu penuh rasa sayang, bahkan ketika dokter Park datang dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun tadi. Byun Baekhyun kini mulai bisa bernafas normal, ia juga sudah tidak terisak-isak dan mulai mengantuk karena pengaruh obat penenang yang disuntikkan dokter Park ke tubuhnya.

Sebetulnya bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa sesak disini, Kyung Soo yang sejak tadi hanya diam di depan pintu kamar Hyungnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, merasakan sesak yang sama, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia sesak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Ia sesak karena ia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

.

Tiba-tiba Ummanya menghampiri dan menepuk halus pundak anak bungsunya,

"Kyung Soo-ah, bisa Umma bicara berdua denganmu?" Tanya Ummanya lembut. Dia merangkul pundak putra bungsunya, membawanya ke ruang keluarga dan meninggalkan kamar Hyungnya.

Ketika mereka hanya berdua di ruang keluarga, keadaan menjadi sangat canggung, entah apa penyebabnya.

.

"Bicara apa, Umma?" Tanya Kyung Soo. Mata besarnya terlihat tidak nyaman dan kikuk.

Melihat putra bungsunya yang seperti itu membuat Umma Byun ragu, apakah ia harus bertanya pada putra bungsunya? Bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? atau bagaimana perasaannya sejak dulu? Jujur saja, Umma Byun tidak terlalu dekat dengan si bungsu, ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa Kim Jong In yang selalu disebut-sebut Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasih Kyung Soo. Selama ini wanita cantik itu hanya sibuk memperhatikan putra sulung kesayangannya.

Lalu haruskah ia bertanya tentang perasaan Kyung Soo pada Kim Jong in, sedangkan pancaran mata Kyung Soo sudah sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia memang masih mencintai namja mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Apa yangharus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kedua putranya?

.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Kim Jong In, nak?" Tanya Umma sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala bungsunya.

"Aku ..." suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Hmmm? Jujur saja pada Umma Kyung Soo-ah."

"Ne, Umma. Aku memang masih mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya." kepalanya tertuduk. Hatinya sesak.

.

Tepat dugaan, Kyung Soo masih mencintai namja yang kini sedang berada berdua bersama Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Baekhyun, beberapa bulan belakangan ini keadaannya sangat baik, ia sangat ceria dan sehat, lalu mendadak Baekhyun drop lagi dan kondisinya menjadi sangat mengkhawatirkan hanya karena masalah yang bahkan baru pernah ia rasakan, Cinta.

Haruskah ia meminta pada si bungsu untuk berkorban demi kakaknya?

.

"Lalu apakah kau menyayangi kakakmu, Kyung Soo-ah?" Tanya Ummanya lagi.

"Kenapa Umma bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyung Soo bingung.

.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua mata bening milik Byun Umma, kemudian lama-lama tetesan itu menjadi deras.

.

"Umma hanya ingin tanya, apa kau menyayangi kakakmu? Apa kau sedih melihat kondisi kakakmu yang seperti itu?" desak Ummanya.

"Umma, A .. Aku .. "

"Nde? Aku apa Kyung Soo-ah?" Ummanya menatap serius, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari putra bunsunya..

"Aku bingung Umma. Aku sangat menyayangi Hyung, tentu saja. Tapi aku… hmm.." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kyung Soo-ah, Boleh kah Umma meminta satu hal padamu, Kyung soo?" pinta Ummanya.

"Apa itu Umma?" tanya Kyung Soo was-was.

"Umma memohon padamu nak, lupakan perasaanmu pada Kim Jong In, relakan mantan kekasihmu itu untuk Hyung-mu ya. Demi Hyung-mu."

Mohon Byun Umma, sambil menggenggam erat tangan si bungsu.

.

.

.

**(Kyung Soo's side)**

Tidak pernah terbayang di otakku bahwa akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian dimana seorang Umma memohon kepada anaknya. Ummaku memohon kepadaku, memohon untuk Hyung, memohon kerelaanku melepas namja yang sangat aku cintai demi Hyung.

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun sedekat ini dengan umma, aku selalu mendambakannya, tapi kenapa, kenapa impianku terjadi harus dalam situasi seperti ini, bukan ini yang aku harapkan.

Umma, aku juga anakmu kan? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku terus yang mengalah? Umma, apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Sekali saja, apakah pernah?

**Sakit.**

.

"Aku .."

.

Lidahku kelu.

Aku mencintai Jong In.

Dan…

Aku membenci Hyung..

Tapi benarkah aku membenci Hyung? Sedangkan aku menangis melihat Hyung yang ambruk pingsan, Hyung yang kesulitan bernafas, Hyung yang tidak berhenti menangis, Hyung yang sangat tidak berdaya.

Dan aku sadar. Aku menyayangi Hyung. Baekhyun hyung segalanya untukku.

Aku menyesal pernah berpikir bahwa aku membenci Hyung.

.

Byun Baekhyun hyung tidak bisakah kita bertukar tempat saja? Aku ingin berada diposisimu, aku ingin disayangi dan diperhatikan semua orang.

Cukup lama aku terdiam. Aku bingung. Tapi kemudian aku memantapkan hatiku, untuk mundur.

Aku mundur untuk kakakku.

Untuk orang yang aku sayangi, aku merelakan orang yang aku cintai.

.

"Baiklah, Umma. Lagipula sepertinya Kim Jong In sudah tidak mencintaiku." Jawabku sendu.

"Terimakasih, nak.." Umma langsung memelukku.

.

_Apakah kau senang sekarang Umma?_

_._

"Bagaimana kalau kau meneruskan Studymu di luar negeri Kyung Soo-ah? Kau ingin menjadi koki kan? Apa kau mau study di Prancis? Italy?" tanya Umma sungguh-sungguh.

_Umma, apakah harus kau membuangku sejauh itu demi Hyung?_

_._

"Terserah Umma saja. Aku yakin apapun pilihan Umma, pasti itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik." jawabku pada Umma.

_Iya. Pilihan Umma memang selalu yang terbaik. Yang terbaik untuk Hyung._

_._

"Kalau begitu,Umma akan urus secepatnya semua keperluan tentang kepindahanmu ya sayang." Umma kembali memelukku erat.

.

Aku tahu Umma menghembuskan nafas lega.

Biarkan begini. Aku mengalah.

Aku percaya seribu kebahagian lain akan datang ketika kau melepas satu kebahagiaan dengan ikhlas. Apalagi kebahagiaan yang ku lepaskan adalah demi kakak kandungku sendiri.

Semoga kau bahagia Hyung.

Aku menyayangimu.

Semoga Umma tenang dengan pilihanku.

Aku menyayangimu Umma.

.

.

**(Kim Jong In's Side)**

Hatiku ngilu demi melihat kondisi namja cantik yang kini berada dipelukkanku. Byun Baekhyun, namja yang kusadari sangat ku cintai. Ia terlihat sangat lemah, ia sangat membutuhkanku.

Baekhyun membutuhkan aku. Membutuhkan perlindunganku. Membutuhkan kasih sayang dariku. Dia berbeda dengan Kyung Soo.

Bersama dengannya membuatku utuh, aku bisa merasakan bahagia, merasakan senang, sebal, kesal, khawatir. Aku merasakan semua hal yang tidak pernah ku rasakan dulu saat bersama Kyung Soo. Aku merasakan cinta.

Aku mencintainya.

Tidak.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

.

"Bertahanlah untukku." Ku kecupi sosok cantik yang kini bersandar lemah dipelukanku. Nafasnya mulai stabil, meskipun matanya tetap terpejam dan sesekali masih meneteskan air mata.

"Saranghae Baekhyunnie.."

Namja cantikku tidak menjawab.

.

"Jeongmal saranghae, nae pudel."

_Samar-samar…_

"Nado.. saranghae, Kkamjong.." Entah dalam kondisi sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jong In.

.

Ada senyum tipis dibibir pucatnya.

Aku lumat lembut bibirnya. Manis.

Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Beri kesembuhan untuknya, kumohon. Amin.

.

"Kyung Soo.. maafkan aku. Aku mencintai kakakmu. cerita kita sudah berlalu. I'm Just your Ex."

.

.

.

-FIN-


	6. Chapter 6 - Sequel

Sequel Part.

Maincast: Kim Jong In, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Kyung Soo, dll.

Genre: romance, drama, school life.

Annyeong… I'm coming again. Kim nyadar diri, Final Chap FF ini sangat tidak bermutu dan abal-abal.. hehe.. Mianhae ne.. Dan belom ada KaiBaek momentnya katanya. hahaha.. Ini Sequelnya. semoga bisa berkenan ya.. hahaha.. :*

.

.

.

- Last chap-

_._

_"Jeongmal saranghae, nae pudel."_

_Samar-samar…_

_"Nado.. saranghae, Kkamjong.." Entah dalam kondisi sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaanku._

_Ada senyum tipis dibibir pucatnya._

_Aku lumat lembut bibirnya. Manis._

_Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Beri dia kesembuhan, kumohon. Amin._

.

.

.

**(Byun's Mansion)**

"Selamat Pagi, Hyung.." Hari ini, Byun Kyung Soo dengan mata sembab, membawakan nampan berisi sarapan dan obat-obatan milik kakaknya ke kamar.

"Pagi, Kyung Soo-ya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sangat Manis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian, hyungie. Bagaimana keadaanmu Hyungku yang cantik?" jawab Kyung Soo sambil mengelus lembut pipi tirus sang kakak, setelah menaruh nampan yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur baekhyun.

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa.

.

Hening..

.

"Maafkan aku Kyung Soo-ya.."

"Ne?"

"Maafkan aku karena aku bukan Hyung yang baik untukmu, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa diandalkan, maafkan aku yang ceroboh, maafkan aku karena aku lemah dan tidak bisa melindungimu, maafkan aku karena …"

"Hyung cukup!" Kyung Soo mulai menangis.

"Kyung Soo, aku betul-betul minta maaf, aku …. " Baekhyun dengan penuh derai air mata mencoba untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Hyung hentikannnn." ia mulai sedikit histeris.

"Kyung Soo-ya, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak kuasa mencegah rasa cintaku pada Kim Jong In, Aku betul-betul minta maaf."

"Hyung tolong sudah cukuppp, aku sudah merelakan Jong In untukmu."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya kan Kyung Soo-ya, tidak seharusnya aku berada diantara kalian."

"Cukup Hyung. Aku memang masih mencintai Jong In, tapi dia mencintaimu, dan aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Maafkan aku Hyung, Maafkan aku karena aku sempat berkata buruk tentangmu, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh akan hal itu, hyung." Kyung Soo kini memeluk Hyungnya erat.

Kyung Soo merasa hatinya lega sekarang. Dia rela, sungguh dengan tulus dan ikhlas mengalah pada Hyungnya. Dia betul-betul telah sadar sekarang.

Ketika Hyungnya bahagia, maka ia juga akan bahagia, ania?

.

.

.

**(Three days later)**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kim Jong In akhirnya tiba juga, sabtu ini ia akan tampil sebagai peserta pada kompetisi dance nasional yang paling bergengsi di Seoul. Apabila ia berhasil keluar sebagai juara, maka ia akan dikontrak oleh salah satu agensi artis terbesar dan yang pasti bisa membuatnya menjadi dancer terpopuler di Korea. Kim Jong In hari ini sangat bersemangat karena kekasih cantiknya akan datang menonton penampilannya di acara ini. Ya. Baekhyun akan datang kemari.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah duduk di deretan kursi paling depan, bersama adiknya, Kyung Soo dan dua orang temannya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sangat cantik dan berseri-seri dengan mengunakan kemeja berwarna putih, celana jeans putih, dan cardigan soft blue tipis, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat halus sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, mengesankan kesan cantik dan sexy juga lembut dan manis.

Kyung Soo duduk di samping kiri Hyungnya dan dua teman Kyung Soo, Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol yang kini menobatkan diri menjadi teman Baekhyun duduk di samping kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat senang sekali, ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya datang ke acara ramai seperti ini, bersama sang adik dan dua orang teman baru yang menurutnya sangat unik. Ia merasa lengkap sekarang.

Sebenarnya kondisi Baekhyun masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dadanya pagi ini sedikit sesak. Tapi ia memaksakan diri, menahan rasa sakitnya demi melihat penampilan kekasih sexy-nya itu. Senyuman khasnya selalu menghiasi bibir tipis pink pucat miliknya.

.

"Jonginie, Hwaitingggg. Saranghaeeee!" Teriak Baekhyun pada kekasihnya, sambil kedua tangannya ia angkat membentuk hati.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun dan masuk ke backstage untuk menunggu giliran tampil dengan pperasaan yakin.

.

Satu persatu peserta dance menampilkan performa terbaik mereka, begitu pula dengan Kim Jong In. acara terus berlanjut semakin meriah. Penampilan mereka semua sungguh memukau, terutama Jong In, bagi Baekhyun, Kim Jong In adalah yang paling sempurna dimatanya.

Semua peserta telah berhasil membawakan satu performa, tinggal satu kali lagi, karena masing-masing peserta harus menampilkan dua dance terbaik mereka.

.

.

Saat performa kedua sudah dimulai, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat pusing, ia menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo yang duduk disebelahnya dengan sangat erat. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Dadanya sudah betul-betul sesak.

Kim Jong In yang sedang mempersiapkan performa terakhirnya kini sedang berdiri di pinggir panggung, menunggu gilirannya, sesekali ia melihat sekilas ke arah namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namun karena dibagian penonton lampunya dimatikan, maka sedikit sulit untuk melihat jelas ke arah Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dan bibir mungil kekasihnya yang mulai membiru.

Kepala Baekhyun semakin pening. Penglihatannya pun sudah mulai kabur. Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi cemas.

.

"Hyung,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sehunnie." Jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita pulang saja ne" kata Kyung Soo.

.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyandarkannya pada pundak Sehun.

"Ayo Baekhyun Hyung, kita pulang sekarang saja." kata Chanyeol ikut khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyung Soo. Sehun hanya bisa menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang bersandar dipundaknya.

"Hyung, Hiks. Ayo kita pulang. Hik. Aku mohon." bisik Kyung Soo yang mulai mengeluarkan tangisnya.

"Kyung Soo-ya, jangan berisik, jangan menangis. Aku harus melihat penampilan terakhir Jonginnie." jawab Baekhyun keras kepala. Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa diam menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun.

.

Tidak berapa lama, seseorang telah berdiri di depan mereka dan berlutut menghadap Baekhyun. Satu tangannya menggengam erat tangan lemah Baekhyun, satunya lagi membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang." Jong In tidak peduli lagi dengan MC yang memanggil namanya dan nomer pesertanya, baginya kesehatan kekasihnya adalah yang terpenting.

"Kenapa kau malah disini Kkamjong? Namamu dipanggil, cepat kembali kesana, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun malah menepis pelan tangan sang kekasih. Sebetulnya dia memang sudah tidak sanggup bertahan, dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Tapi dia tidak mau menghancurkan impian kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan keras kepala. Ayo kita pulang atau kita ke rumah sakit.." tegas Jong In..

.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Namun …

.

_Syuuunggggggg…._

.

Baekhyun pingsan tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terkejut, dan Kyung Soo refleks menjerit. Kim Jong In dengan sigapnya menahan tubuh kecil kekasihnya agar tidak ambruk ke lantai, dan langsung menggendong namja yang dicintainya itu keluar dari tempat acara. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan heran para Juri kompetisi dance dan MC yang masih juga memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

**(Seoul Hospital)**

"Hitam pabbo.. Kenapa kau pergi dari kompetisi itu, padahal aku yakin kau akan menang. Huh!"

Kim Jong In hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat bibir manyun namja cantiknya itu.

"Jangan melihatku dengan smirk ganjenmu itu, aku betul-betul kesal padamu tahu." Ambeg Baekhyun.

"Hei.. pudel cantik, kau tahu tidak?" pancingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun judes.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu bicara panjang ditambah lebar dikali luas, padahal baru semenit yang lalu sadar dari pingsan. Species seperti dirimu ini harus dimusiumkan. Hahahaha.." goda Jong In pada kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Baekhyun memang masih pucat, tapi tak ayal menjadi merah karena emosinya terpancing.

"Dasar preman bodohhhh. kalau aku dimusiumkan, kau pasti akan sedih. Iya kan? Yang dimusiumkan itu kan hanya benda mati, kau mengharapkan aku mati eoh?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Sshhh, Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak suka leluconmu. Memangnya mati itu lucu?" lawan Jong In juga tak kalah kesal.

"Hehe.. Mianhae, jeongmal. Marah, ne? Begitu saja masa marah sih?" ledek Baekhyun.

"Molla.."

.

"Hummm.. Tapi memangnya kalau aku mati, kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menyusulmu."

.

Jawaban yang sangat singkat.

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum sendu, memandang wajah tampan dan yang penuh aura sexy itu.

.

"Kim Jong In, saranghae. " katanya sambil menatap mata kekasih tampannya.

"Nado, saranghae Nae Pudelku yang imut nan menyebalkan." balas Kim Jong In.

"Maafkan aku menghancurkan impianmu, ne. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi didiskualifikasi dari kompetisi dance itu."

"Tidak mau."

"Whattt? Tidak mau?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku tidak menerima maafmu."

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan impianku."

"Aku mana bisa Kim Jong In yang tampan tapi pabo, aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan juri-juri yang kemarin."

"Memangnya apa impianku, heh?"

"Menjadi Dancer kan?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang sudah beda lagi."

"Apa?"

"Impianku sekarang adalah terus berada disampingmu. Jadi kau harus janji untuk mewujudkannya. Kau harus cepat sehat dan tidak lagi keras kepala, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

Baekhyun berblushing ria, dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan semenyenangkan ini digombali oleh pacarnya. Dan ia juga sedikit takjub, manusia sekasar preman pasar ini ternyata bisa juga menggombal.

"Aku juga. Nado saranghae Jonginniee."

.

Dan kembali kedua bibir, tipis dan tebal itu saling bertemu dan melumat dengan lembut, menyampaikan rasa sayang dan cinta yang teramat besar dari keduanya.

.

.

_FIN_

.

.

.

Masih belum puas juga kah? maafin kim, ne. hehe.. Buingg buinggg bareng Oh Sehun.. Thanks for all your Support..^-^


End file.
